Penélope
by Claudia Medina
Summary: El amor todo lo espera..todo lo soporta


PENELOPE

Verla ahí, aún dormida, en la inconsciencia, con su respirar pausado, junto a él, era el aliento para ponerse de pie. Le acarició la rubia cabeza tratando inútilmente que quedara en orden. No quiso despertarla y se fue directo a la cocina para poner el café. Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar ese sol que ilumino la cocina y se quedó ahí esperando que su corazón también se llenara de tibieza, respiró hondo.  
-Buen día- dijo ella ya vestida para el día, recogió mágicamente esos adorables rizos en algo que parecía un chongo, con escoba en mano se fue directo a la entrada de la florería para regarla y abrir su negocio. Terry puso unos panes con mantequilla y el tarro de mermelada en el mantel blanco de la mesa de la cocina. Después entró ella con una sonrisa en la boca iluminándole el día.  
-¿Irás a trabajar?  
-si , tengo una mesa pendiente y la señora Middleton quiere que arregle unas sillas antiguas  
-que bien- dijo al acercarse y verlo con ternura, sus ojos verdes ya estaban rodeados de algunas arrugas, eso la hacía ver aún más tierna, le acarició la mejilla, con cierta culpabilidad, le peinó con los dedos las sienes que ya tenía un mechón completamente blanco en cada uno de ellas .- tu mereces todo lo mejor, has sido mi ángel protector y todo lo bueno que te pueda pasar te lo mereces...agradezco tu amor y tu dedicación …. – él calló su boca poniendo su índice en sus labios  
-no digas nada,- tomó su sombrero gris, su saco y su periódico, le dio un beso en la frente,, con fuerza al principio, callando toda la pasión que podía tener un hombre como él. Cerró sus ojos azules como el profundo mar y respiró para terminar con ternura esa pequeña válvula de escape. Tras él cerró la puerta, por la ventana le dijo adiós con la mano  
-cuídate- le pidió.  
-Tú también- ella contestó con una sonrisa al abrir el medio portón de la florería.  
Su caminar era elegante, su porte, como el de todo un lord inglés, decían las mujercillas del pueblo mientras lo veían pasar y murmuraban a sus espaldas, era el único carpintero que iba a trabajar con traje.  
-¿Usted cierra señor Grandchester? – preguntó el joven hijo del dueño, listo ya con su peinado de lado con un su camisa a cuadros y pantalón beige oliendo a perfume- ya son las 6:30  
-Gracias por avisar Brian, toma esto- dijo al sacar un papelito de su pantalón, son unos versos para esa chica… tu sabes, busca el momento especial- añadió al cerrar el ojo con complicidad. Ese chico le había caído bien a pesar de que él no quería hablar con nadie y dedicarse exclusivamente a trabajar, las desventuras amorosas Brian las tenía que escuchar a fuerzas, por nada del mundo se callaba.  
Revisó con la mano si la madera estaba suficientemente lisa y preparó todo para salir. Tomó su sombrero y apagó la luz y cerró la carpintería, poco tiempo se ganó la confianza del dueño a pesar de que le había dado la oportunidad porque casi le rogó, tenía que tener un trabajo, una manera de sustentar la casa, al irse de New York, dejaba todo atrás.  
Inició su camino, pasó por el hotel de Lakewood Town, era el mismo solo que ahora tenía color celeste y habían tratado de modernizarlo a los años 50, pero en esencia era el mismo donde aquella tarde Candy y él jugueteaban solo cubiertos con la blanca sábana en pleno mes de Abril, un gran ventilador de fierro refrescaba la habitación.  
Ella reía, reía como un canto y se odió tanto al tener que decirle que en una hora tendría que irse con la compañía de teatro. Su cara palideció, su risa se fue y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de agua. Se abrazó fuertemente a él rogándole que la llevara con él.  
-No te `preocupes, no llores, tengo que irme porque tengo un contrato y tengo que hacer esta gira, pero en cuanto termine, te aseguro que volveré. En otoño terminamos, y hablaré con tu hermano, y le pediré tu mano. Traeré dinero suficiente para comprar una casita, así no tendrás que irte lejos de tu hermano y tu cuñada.  
-¿de verdad harías eso por mi?  
-claro por ti haría cualquier cosa  
-y tu carrera de actor?  
\- puedes acompañarme un tiempo si quieres quedarte en casa lo harás ..como quieras hasta que vengan los..  
-Los bebés?- soltando una carcajada- si muchos bebés…como 6 o 7..te amo- dijo al plantarle un beso mezcla de inocencia y pasión  
-espérame Candy no te vayas a casar con nadie- dijo con seriedad y suplica  
-claro que no, te lo prometo, siempre, siempre esperaré por ti – contestó convencida, dándole una esperanza en su incertidumbre.  
Terry jamás imagino que a sus 22 años, podía haber encontrado el amor, en ese pueblito en el que la compañía de teatro llegó para tomar una semana antes de llegar a chicago. 5 días bastaron para que en su corta vida hubiera conocido no solo la felicidad, sino la plenitud, esa joven enfermera, rubia que parecía ser un torbellino, lo cautivó. Mejor dicho, el amor lo hizo con los dos, en esas tardes de encuentros furtivos en el cuarto del hotel; donde todos sus sentidos se llenaban del otro. Al ver la belleza de sus cuerpos, oler su esencia, escuchar sus risas y palabras de amor recién aprendidas mientras se saboreaban, no había platillo más exquisito que su piel y sentirla, suave, firme, nueva, más que eso, el trascender esos límites, tener el poder se visitar sus almas en el cuerpo del otro. Ella le entregó su pureza y él por primera vez, encontró la propia.  
Un claxon lo despertó de sus recuerdos y cruzó rápidamente la calle que lo alejó del hotel. Suspiró se acomodó el sombrero, caminó dos calles más y entró al merendero y buscó la mesa de siempre desde hacía seis meses.  
-¿lo de siempre señor Grandchester?-preguntó la mesera  
-si Gladys, gracias.- se recargó y apuntó su silla al ventanal, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió todo como un ritual.  
Gladys le trajo el café mientras él abría su periódico vespertino  
-Hoy hay estofado con arroz ¿está bien?  
-sí , lo que sea, está bien y no olvide por favor..  
-si ya se el pedazo de pastel de chocolate… ya sabe que se lo separo- dijo con una sonrisa mientas le dejaba la servilleta a un lado de la taza  
-gracias- y soltó una sonrisa educada, de esas que en su tiempo de actor joven y guapo de la compañía de teatro hacía que las mujeres lo admiraran, aún funcionaba, la mesera se sonrojó, cosa que alimentó su ego. Se llevó a la boca la taza, era todo un paisaje verlo, como si fuera salido de alguna novela de época, su galanura, porte, educación… mientras ora mesera le susurró algo al oído a Gladys, esta sonrió con ternura y solo esbozó, -es adorable, yo quisiera encontrar uno así.  
El ruido de los trenes no era lo ideal para pasar ahí una hora, pero había aprendido a soportarlo, vi hacia al andén y pudo recrear su despedida con Candy .  
No importaban las bromas de sus compañeros actores, el se mantuvo en la puerta del vagón mientras ella corría tratando de alcanzar la velocidad del tren  
-no lo dudes te voy a esperar aquí en este mismo anden, no tardes…  
-te amo Candy- grito- regresaré. La plataforma del andén terminó y ella se quedó ahí parada.  
Sacó el humo de su boca y se fijó en su reloj, no tardaba en llegar.  
Podía escuchar el ultimo palazo de tierra sobre la tumba de quien fue su esposa por casi 20 años, no lloró, él cumplió como todo un caballero al tomar su responsabilidad en ese embarazo no planeado. El honor de los Grandchester no se vio manchado, colocó un narciso justo cuando el hombre del cementerio alisó la tierra; agradeciendo a Susana, su compañera, su amiga, el haber también aceptado también como hija a esa bebé de rizos castaños y ojos verdes cuando Anthony White, hermano de Candy tocó a su puerta con ella en brazos; arguyendo que era mejor que creciera con su padre.  
Ya había terminado, por fin era libre, sus hijas estaban bien casadas, la herencia del duque su padre fue repartida directamente a ellas como dote.  
-Papá, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- dijo Sue.  
-o con nosotros, ya lo hablamos Robert y yo… - añadió Penny  
-No gracias hijas, yo ya decidí esto, las amo a las dos- dijo al subir al taxi que esperaba por el afuera del cementerio, con sus maletas en la cajuela le indicó que lo llevara a la estación del tren. Nunca hizo diferencia entre ellas, ambas eran sus hijas, aunque Penny siempre que lo miraba a los ojos, o reía o sus traviesas pecas bailaban en su nariz le recordaban constantemente a Candy.  
Cerró su cartera, la fotografía de sus nietos la adornaba, tanto los de Penny en florida como los de Sue en Los Angeles, haciendo honor a la dinastía Grandchester pero ella en el cine junto con su esposo.  
A lo lejos, por fin la vio, iba directo a la estación, arreglada como en los años treinta cuando se despidió de él, ya no le importaba n las risillas de los mal intencionados o las miradas de compasión de quienes fueron testigos de su vida, de su eterno cuento de hadas.  
Terry le indicó a Gladys que le diera la cuenta y ella le trajo un paquete con lo que había pedido, pagó y se fue directo a cruzar la calle. Y la vio ahí de nuevo, justo como la encontró aquel día en que llegó de New York, después del entierro.  
El viaje le había parecido larguísimo, demasiado lento como su vida sin ella, por fin pudo oler el tan esperado olor particular de la estación de Lakewood town, semillas garampiñadas. Era el tren de las ocho, el último, por eso no había tanta gente y por eso justo al bajar del vagón, pudo verla ahí sentada, vestida como hacía 20 años atrás, peinada de la misma manera, con u n pequeño sombrero de encaje almidonado, el cabello largo recogido en una media cola, bolso y zapatos color piel. Corrió hacia ella  
-Candy, Candy, aquí estás, mi amor..soy yo Terry, regresé  
Como toda respuesta lo vio y le sonrió lo mas educadamente, lo escuchaba, pero no entendía a ciencia cierta lo que ese hombre loco le decía, sin perder su compostura de dama le contestó  
-caballero, si yo soy Candy, pero créame yo no lo conozco, retírese por favor que estoy esperando a alguien.  
Terry insistió, pero una mujer vestida de enfermera se acercó  
-¿pasa algo?  
Candy se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído  
-Flammy creo que este hombre está loco, dice que me conoce- la enfermera levantó la vista, si ese cara le parecía conocida  
Vámonos, me pone nerviosa  
-está bien  
-Soy Terry GRandchester- la enfermera se asombró  
-no puede ser, entonces es cierto, mire tome esta tarjeta, vaya mañana.- tomó a Candy del brazo y se fueron.  
Detuvo su paso rápido, para observarla, era como ver en vivo una pintura de Vangh Gog. Suspiró, se acercó y se sentó en la banca del andén junto a ella.  
-Hola  
-Hola- sonrió- ya no vino, se acaba de ir el último tren- dio con tristeza.  
-Tal vez mañana, pecas  
\- MI ángel es que no sabes, es muy importante, tengo que decirle que.. vamos a tener un hijo, yo se que se asombrará pero que estará feliz- dijo con ilusión- lo bueno es que ya no tengo que regresar al hospital, y tu me sacaste de ahí, eran buenos, me dejaban venir a esperarlo, me ayudó el doctor Stear, él también es una ángel como tú..- rió- aunque hicimos trampita, tu dijiste que eras él y nos creyeron hasta nos dejaron casarnos- soltó la carcajada- pero fue de mentiras ¿verdad?  
\- si- dio con una tierna sonrisa cómplice-solo para que te dejaran salir  
\- y cuando él venga entonces tú serás nuestro padrino y el padrino de nuestro bebé  
-Bien está bien, tendré que ahorrar mucho y trabajar doble en la carpintería.  
-Deberías conocerlo, es muy guapo, ¿ya te había dicho que es actor de teatro?  
Soltó la carcajada, le dio un beso en la frente- no, mi Penélope, tu eres la hermosa  
-y ….Tu eres un coqueto- contestó al ponerse sonrojada que en su cara madura se veía genial.  
El tren iba alejándose dejando a su paso el silencio de la noche los pasajeros iban con sus maletas buscando un taxi, otros, recibían abrazos de quien iba a esperarlos, en unos cuantos minutos todo estaba en calma.  
-Candy vamos a casa, mañana será otro día- le dio mano para ayudarla a pararse le ofreció el brazo y empezaron a caminar.- adivina que hay para cenar…  
-¿Incluye pasta?- contestó  
-No, pero arroz si y puré de papa  
-Ah, chuletas?  
-No estofado- contestó mientras cruzaban la puerta de entrada  
-mmmm- Candy no era muy amiga del estofado, pero no sabía que su menú dependía de la sencilla cafetería que estaba frente a ellos.  
\- A ver, no ponga esa cara mi Penélope, entonces, aquí en esta bolsa hay un gran…  
-trozo de pastel de chocolate..no se vale mi ángel, eres un tramposo…está bien comeré del estofado pero no prometo comerlo todo… Ah toma, te compré estas nueces acarameladas.  
Ambos seguían caminando, para los que los conocían, no era nuevo, la Penélope del Lakewood Twon, la mujer que vivía eternamente en la esperanza de encontrarse con su amor perdido, a quien le dio su cordura a cambio de vivir inconscientemente en una espera feliz, no le hacía mal a nadie, era como la leyenda del pueblo, hasta la apreciaban y en los momentos lúcidos por la mañana en que tendía su florería era adorable charlar con ella.  
Pero más increíble fue la presencia de ese hombre, Terry Grandchester, que si regresó, para disfrutar una dicha fragmentada, por un lado ahora estaba el convivir, el cuidado, el cariño, el apoyo, el disfrutar la vejez que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en compañía de la mujer que lo hizo conocer la plenitud y le dio una dulce hija y por el otro, los recuerdos latentes dela inocente pasión que vivió en sus brazos, esa que se llevó aquel joven Terry 20 años atrás que nunca bajaría del tren.


End file.
